


Settle Down With Me

by newtntommy



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 09:04:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13737579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newtntommy/pseuds/newtntommy
Summary: 5 times Newt and Thomas get caught cuddling, and 1 time Newt and Thomas are caught not cuddling...





	Settle Down With Me

**Author's Note:**

> SO TODAY I'M GOING TO GO SEE DEATH CURE FOR THE FIFTH TIME HAHA WHOOPS 
> 
> so this fucking work piece made me cry so hopefully i make you guys cry too !!! 
> 
> also if you haven't noticed newt being totally fucking gone for thomas is my ultimate kink and honestly it's canon

Gally blocks Winston’s advances with ease, and he takes the open shot to push him hard out of the circle. Shouts of praise and victory circle around Gally, who grins cockily before taking another sip of his drink. He hisses at the taste.

“Tenth in a row!” Gally announces with hurrah. He skims among the crowd for another victim. “Who’s the next shank to challenge me?” 

A willing one walks out of the crowd, and Gally had too much of his drink to remember the name of the kid. Gally shrugs the question off, not entirely caring about who exactly he’s fighting. The cheers pump him up, and Gally sets his drink down on a nearby log. His brain is fuzzy and his tongue is numb from his own drink.   
He walks around his opponent, similar to a lion stalking his prey. Without another thought, Gally sprints over and instantly overpowers the smaller male out of the circle. Cheers erupt, but Gally huffs at such an easy win. 

The greenie’s face pops up in his head, and he smirks at the thought of dueling with him. He’s been a pain in the ass ever since he ran out of the underground elevator. He almost put his life at stake by trying to run into the maze. 

Damn shank.

Gally observes the people near him in hopes to find the greenie, but he’s nowhere in sight. The smell of a fire and the sound of his drunk friends sober him up, and he presses hard to focus on the faces. He frowns when he still doesn’t find him, and he can feel himself slowly growing angry and impatient. It was tradition for the greenie to be a part of this wrestling game, except for Chuck who was way too young for even Gally to be okay with fighting him. 

It was a form of acceptance. It makes the greenie one of them. It brought the illusion of trusting each other and adding the newbie to their group. It brought them all together by forgetting what was outside those walls. 

Gally’s body tenses when he finally spots the greenie. He was sitting next to Newt behind a log. Gally tsks under his breath at his stupidity. Of course all the greenies flock to Newt every month without fail. He should’ve been looking for Newt. 

He isn’t stupid. He knows why the greenies are attracted to Newt when they first come up – including his younger self. Newt is nice, and he’s soft with the greenies. Newt is a tall, lanky male with soft features that make him appear approachable. Newt’s voice was alluring, instantly ceasing every trace of wrath and turmoil. Calming the greenies was effortless for Newt.

Gally takes a step to go over to pluck the greenie from Newt’s safe atmosphere, but he halts when he observes just how close the two males are.

They are practically breathing in the same air. Their shoulders are pressed together, and their heads are inches apart. The greenie’s head is slightly aimed down, while Newt’s was turned to face him. Gally’s eyebrows touch the top of his head as he watches the scene in front of him. 

Newt leans close to the greenie’s ear to talk with a small smile on his face. The greenie turns his head enough to whisper something in response, and Gally could bet his entire life that it was another question on what is going on around here. Gally rolls his eyes at the reaction Newt is sure to give. Newt was unbelievably patient, and he was fine with answering the same questions over and over again.

Then the unthinkable happens.

Gally watches with wide eyes as Newt turns his body more, facing the greenie head on. The smile on his face is fond as he reaches out and runs two fingers through the greenie’s hair. His brown eyes fixated on the other boy, who is watching back with pure hypnotized eyes as if each word Newt was saying was made of gold.

It hits Gally like a punch to the gut. He knows that look. He doesn’t know how he does, but it touches a memory – a spark of instinct. Something he knows from an earlier life, perhaps before the maze. It was the look a young kid makes in an ice cream shop when the worker makes the perfect bowl of chocolate mint ice cream. It was the look someone gives when they find the perfect pet in an adoption center. It was the look a scientist or a mathematician gives when they finally find the solution to a life-long equation. 

_This is it. It’s you. This is the one. I finally found it._

Newt was gone for the greenie. Completely and utterly gone. 

It makes Gally’s blood boil, and he peers over at Alby to see if he has noticed yet. Gally glares at his dark-skinned leader, who was far too drunk to notice anything. He was too wasted to see that his second in command was not his anymore. With every passing second, Newt was falling more and more for the new greenie to the point of no return. Alby was not conscious enough to stop it. 

This will only cause chaos. Gally can see it now. The greenie was going to break one of their rules, and all he has to do is bat an eyelash towards Newt. Newt would forgive him in a heartbeat. 

Someone with authority should never have a favorite. 

Newt does have a favorite, and he was cuddling with him near a fire like some cheesy romance movie. The greenie might as well put his head on Newt’s shoulder. Newt would let him. 

“Greenie,” Gally calls out with a booming voice. It makes the greenie jump up, which causes Newt to fall a little. That confirms Gally’s suspicions of the two cuddling, and it makes him angrier. 

“You’re turn.” 

*******

Minho wakes with a yawn and a stretch. He groans as he stretches, having to block the sunlight with his arm. The two trees holding his cot making a threatening cracking noise when he stretches too far, and Minho cuts back. His eyes take a moment to adjust to the light, which isn’t usually this bright- 

He jumps up and out of his cot in a hurry. His heart is racing a million a minute, and he looks around to find the normal sight of everyone sleeping. He stares up at the sun, and he can tell that he is late. He wasn’t that late, but he was nearly half an hour late, and it was never good to be late. Newt was the one to wake him up every morning, and he peers around to find Newt’s cot empty. 

He tries not to become alarmed. He doesn’t let himself think too darkly on what could have possibly happened to Newt, but he can’t help it considering with how messed up things have become ever since Thomas showed up. 

Thomas. 

“Shuck,” Minho curses as he slips on his shoes and makes his way over to the pit. He tries to jog as quietly as he can, not wanting to spook anyone as he moves. 

He gets to the pit, and he has to squint his eyes to find Thomas in the shadows. He sees a large dark lump in the pit, and he waits for his vision to adjust. He tilts his head in confusion when he sees a mop of blonde hair. 

What he sees takes him by surprise, and he wonders if he needs to ask the people in charge to send up some glasses. 

He only sees Newt at first, and he almost breaks the door down to get him out. Why the shuck was Newt here and not Thomas? 

Then, he sees an arm wrapped around Newt’s middle, and Minho’s jaw drops. He stands up to get a better view. 

Thomas has his arms wrapped snugly around Newt’s middle, and Newt has his own wrapped around the greenie. They hold each other tightly in their sleep, that not even a piece of paper could fit between their bodies. 

Their feet are tangled, and Minho can’t tell whose leg was whose. That wasn’t the best part, though, because the reason Minho only saw Newt’s hair was because Newt’s head lied above Thomas’s. Minho sees now that Thomas’s face was pressed against Newt’s chest. 

What Minho wouldn’t give to take a picture of this and use it against the two lovebirds in the future…

Minho snickers at the sight, “Okay, lovebirds! Rise and shine!” 

Minho hopes Thomas moves as fast in the maze as he does jumping away from Newt’s sleeping form with hitched breath and pink cheeks. 

Minho also doesn’t miss how Newt looks at Thomas like he hung the moon. 

******

Frypan sighs in his bed, moving farther up his pillow to stare at the ceiling. His skin itches at the cotton blankets, as if his body knows it wasn’t used to having such a luxurious bed to sleep in. He had grown accustomed to lying in a cot with no blanket as bugs crawl freely on his skin. He was used to smelling manure and goats until falls asleep, rather than the sterile air in this room. 

He also doesn’t entirely know where he is, and a certain part of his brain favors Thomas in believing that Janson isn’t telling them the full truth of where they are or who is in charge. 

He hates himself for selfishly wanting the free food he’s being given here. He loves the normal shower, rather than the bucket and less than no privacy back in the glade. He no longer has to wake up to start cooking or gardening so early in the morning. 

Though, the change of atmosphere is almost too good, and it makes his nerves grow the longer he lies in bed. In the back of his head, he knows something is going to happen. He doesn’t know what, but the fact that Teresa was taken somewhere and no one will tell them anything is a heavy sign that this place is not as good as they want the gladers to think. 

His thoughts are interrupted by whispering, and Frypan tilts his head to observe the room. He doesn’t see anything at first, until he turns his head more. 

He sees Thomas in the low lit room. The other boy is standing on the wooden stairs that links the bottom and top bunks together. He appears to be softly rummaging through the bedsheets.

Frypan can hear Thomas say something under his breath. Then, Thomas quietly hops down and stands there with his eyes trained on the body on the top bunk. His fingers fidget at his sides anxiously, and Frypan wants to tell him to calm down and go to sleep. 

Before he can get the words out, he sees Newt sit up from the top bunk. His blonde hair is standing in all kinds of directions, and Frypan wants to comment on it, but chooses not to in favor to see what was going on. He can already hear Newt snapping at Thomas to bugger off and leave him alone to sleep. 

That doesn’t happen. 

Frypan is entirely confused when he sees Newt smile with a shake of his head. His features are soft and gentle, and Frypan watches him as he swings his body around to climb down the stairs. 

“I’m coming, Tommy. It’s okay.” 

Frypan is at a loss for words as he watches his second follow the greenie under the covers of his bed. Though, Frypan can’t seem to hold in a quiet laugh when Thomas pounces on Newt as soon as the lanky male gets comfortable. Frypan suddenly gets the urge to let the two have their privacy, but he can’t look away. 

Thomas is quick to wrap his arms around Newt, who entangles their feet together. Thomas’s lips begin to move rapidly, and Frypan can tell he’s rambling to Newt about not trusting this place. Newt’s eyebrows furrow in concentration to show that he’s thinking as well. 

Frypan wonders if the two are using a cuddling tactic to secretly make a plan to do something, and he loses interest in watching the two. He moves to lie on his back to try to urge himself to sleep. He can hear Thomas and Newt whispering. For some reason, the noise calms Frypan’s nerves, as if it had been uncomfortable in a room so quiet when the glade had been so loud. 

That’s why he finds himself tensing up when the whispering slows down to a minimum until there’s none at all. Frypan feels silly for wanting to ask them to keep talking so he can sleep. He doesn’t though, but instead turns over to see if they are sleeping now. 

He quickly covers his mouth with his hand to hide the noises. 

Newt and Thomas are closer than before. The two boys are quiet. Newt has a hand caressing Thomas’s jaw, running a thumb along the greenie’s cheek, and Frypan notices that Newt was wiping away a tear. 

The act reminds Frypan of Chuck, and he figures that’s why Thomas was crying. 

Thomas is looking away from Newt, who’s lips are moving with sure words of comfort. Newt taps Thomas’s cheek softly, gaining the brunet’s attention back. Newt swoops in and brings their lips together in a kiss. 

Frypan’s eyes are wide as saucers – not believing what is going on in front of him. He looks up to find Minho in another bunk watching the two as well, but only for a moment. Minho looks at Frypan with the corner of his lip up in a half smile. 

The cook widens his eyes in shock of his friend appearing unfazed. He motions to them in a way to ask, _“For how long?”_

Minho looks back at the two boys meters away with amusement swimming in his eyes before looking back at Frypan with a toothed grin. Frypan has known Minho for years, and he’s quick to translate. 

_“Since Newt laid his shucking eyes on the greenie.”_

******

Teresa flicks her dark curls out of her face for the tenth time tonight. She grabs hold of her hair, twisting it around to tuck it under her shirt to restrain it from flipping in the wind. She snuggles more in her blanket, hiding from the cold temperature of the desert. She chuckles under her breath at the strange character of the land. Having to cover her face from the heat during the day, and then hiding away from the cold during the night. 

She bores at the crackling fire, far too cold to scoot closer to it. It’s nearly blown out, and she peers around to find everyone else either asleep or in balls to hold in the warmth as well. Tending the fire wouldn’t serve any meaning considering she was almost just as cold as when Minho first started it up.

She peers in the direction they came from, staring off at the dark skies. Her own voice nags at her to go back to WCKD. Memories of her dying mother leaks into her memory, and it hurts her to know that she could be doing something to prevent that from happening to another parent out there. 

How can she convince Thomas to turn back? It was similar to talking to a wall when it comes to trying to get Thomas to change his mind. From her memory, Thomas has always been a stubborn person. Foolish to never listen to anyone else’s point of view. That was his weakness. In a certain way, it was also hers as well. Only with Thomas, though, his weakness makes him strong. 

So, was it really a weakness? 

They are two separate sides of the same coin. 

She pulls down the blanket with numb fingertips. Only enough to peer around to find where Thomas was sleeping. Maybe she can pull him aside to try to get him to see and understand her side. If WCKD had given Thomas his memories…

She stops there. Thomas would probably be even more against it, but she can’t help but try.

It takes her a minute to find Thomas. When she sees where he is, something in the back of her mind prevents her from being too surprised. 

Thomas was peacefully sleeping on the sanded ground with a light blanket that only covers half his chest to his knees. He has more layers of clothing than her, so he didn’t need much coverage from the cold weather. 

Teresa takes a minute to smile at the sight. Happiness fills her belly from the childhood memories of them two when they were children. Tom had been her best friend – well, only friend. She relied on him to keep her sane, and she had done the same for him. She never felt alone because she knew she had Thomas. 

Until Thomas met Newt. 

Newt, the boy with a strange accent that Teresa soon found out was a British accent. Newt, the young, lanky boy with more bone than skin. He had gotten skin way more than the others, but had a fiery attitude and personality to make up for his weak health. 

The boy who Thomas first looked at when he was allowed to play with the other kids. The boy who took her Tom away from her. 

Newt, the boy Teresa now stares at with Thomas’s head in his lap. His fingers toy with her Thomas’s hair lovingly. She watches on as he fixes the blanket to cover more of the sleeping boy. 

She must’ve gotten caught staring, because suddenly Newt turns his head to make eye contact with her. Teresa doesn’t look away and neither does he. They watch each other unnervingly, as if waiting for the other to make a move. 

Newt only continues to pet at Thomas’s hair and facial features, and Teresa snuggles more in her blankets. Newt wasn’t scared of her and vice versa. 

Thomas turns in his sleep, snuggling with Newt’s left leg. Teresa doesn’t even blink. 

Newt tilts his head at her, obviously wondering what she is thinking. Teresa wants to laugh at the absurdity, but she remembers that she is the only one with the memories. She is the only one with the flashbacks of them as children. 

A thought crosses her mind. A dark thought that makes her stomach churn. A spark of an idea of using those memories against Thomas. 

Using Newt against Thomas. It would be the worst thing she can possibly do. Thomas will hate her for the rest of his life, but it will get the job done. 

She raises an eyebrow at him in question, and Newt turns away. 

_He was more yours than mine._

*******

“They’ll make it five miles after we make it onto the train. That’s where Newt and the others will come over with tools to burn off the hinges,” Thomas analyzes, drawing a red circle in the designated area on the map with a stern nod. 

Everyone makes their noise of agreement, and Vince looks over at Jorge. “You think you’ll have the tools ready to go?” 

The older, Hispanic man only grins like a Cheshire cat in return, “I’ll have them all gassed up and ready to burn down the entire train, hermano.” 

Vince laughs dryly under his breath, watching as Jorge and Brenda leave the room to finish fixing up their car. He skims around the table and asks regretfully, “Who’s going to cover Newt during the whole thing?” 

“I will.” 

Vince rolls his eyes. Of course Thomas would step up. 

He turns his head, ready to argue with the stubborn kid, but Newt beats him to it. “No, Tommy, you already have a job. You have to go with Vince to link the rope to the train. You know that. Don’t be a twat.” 

Vince watches comically as Thomas turns his head to face the taller boy. Thomas doesn’t have to turn his whole body, since the two boys are far too close to need to. Worry fills Thomas’s eyes as he argues with Newt, who refuses to agree. Thomas holds onto Newt’s forearm, as if desperate to get Newt to agree with him. 

Newt was relentless, though. “You’re far more important in this than I am. We can’t lose you-“ 

“Well, I can’t lose you. Therefore, I am covering you as we steal that cargo,” Thomas hashes with full stubbornness that would bring a bull to shame. 

Vince rubs at his temples, having enough of this petty argument. He isn’t stupid no matter how much Thomas and Newt try to “hide” whatever is going on between them. They’ve been at this camp for six months now, and he’s never seen Thomas without Newt a few feet from him. When they’re planning at the table like this, the two boys are always found standing so close that not even air can get between them. 

He’s seen two kids in love. He’s been in love. Unfortunately, love makes you stupid and vulnerable, and as Newt said, Thomas was probably the most important person in the world right now. 

“I’ll cover Newt, okay? I’ll cover your boyfriend, Thomas. Now, can we move on?” 

Vince ignores the way the two boys stare at him like deer in the headlights. He decides not to comment on it. “Glad we have things settled. Time to rest up for tomorrow.” 

*******

Brenda checks the clock as she reads. Her leg bounces madly against her metal chair with anxiety, and she tries to distract herself with her book. She can’t refrain from wondering why Thomas and Newt were still out on the roof. She had tried to go check on them, but the door to the outside was locked. They clearly wanted privacy, but how much time did they need? Newt had a pissy fit. So, what? 

She gets through another chapter before the door finally opens. She sets her bookmark, ready to confront Thomas to make sure everything was okay. There can’t be drama when so much is on the line right now. They made their plan to kidnap Teresa from the city, and Brenda hopes that the time was spent on Newt getting Thomas to focus. Reminding him what Teresa did to them. Thomas can’t back out now, when he’s the only one who can lure Teresa out of the crowd without stirring a fuss. 

In the corner of her eye, she sees Newt and Thomas walk past the doorway to farther down the hall. Brenda springs up from her chair to follow them. She’s startled by how fast they are going, and her curiosity gets the best of her. They’re too far away for her to call for them, and she doesn’t want to wake anyone up. 

She gets a sneaking suspicion to walk quieter to make sure they don’t hear her. Her boots make no sound as she stalks them through the twists and turns. She stops at a corner when she sees them go into a room and closing the door. 

_What are they hiding?_

She waits a few minutes before sneaking over to the door. She can hear the snores of the other kids in another room. 

She turns the doorknob with featherlight touches, careful not to spook the two inside. 

‘Curiosity killed the cat’, Jorge would singsong to her, but she never cared for that phrase anyway.

The first thing she notices was how dark the room was. There was only a small candle in the corner, and it hardly served any light. Brenda has to squint her eyes to make out what’s in the room, and she only notices a small bed in the corner. She surveys more of the room, until she finds Thomas and Newt standing in the corner. She parts her lips to call them out on their secrecy, but she stops once she sees what is going on. 

Thomas was holding Newt’s hand in his, and Brenda is confused with how gingerly he was doing it. She observes Newt’s arm, and her blood runs cold when she sees the dark, black veins running up his thin, pale arm. She goes to move to ask about it, but it was if she was sprayed with icy cold water when Thomas brings Newt’s arm up to plant a kiss on the skin. 

The atmosphere changes in a blink of an eye, and Brenda subconsciously takes a step back in horror and shock. 

“We’re going to fix this. I’m going to fix this, Newt,” Thomas whispers in the dark. Newt smiles halfheartedly, as if comforting a child from the sure future. 

Thomas takes a step, bringing their bodies impossibly closer. They breathe in each other’s air, quietly taking in the other’s presence. Newt’s eyes flicker down to the other boy’s lips, and he tilts his head a little to accommodate. Thomas moves in sync with him, clutching hard on Newt’s arm as he brings their lips together. 

It subtly moves from a chaste kiss to a much deeper kiss, and Brenda’s heart beats hard against her chest. 

Was she so naïve? Teresa was never the person to worry about. It was Newt. 

She watches pitifully as Thomas turns Newt around to guide him backwards onto the small bed. Newt falls onto his back, quickly moving to lean on his elbows and staring up at Thomas. Brenda knows that look. It was the look of complete adoration and love she wishes Thomas would give her. 

Thomas responds with his own expression of total awe and wonder, crawling up the bed to cover Newt’s body with his own. He leans down to bring their faces together, though, leaning back when Newt tries to kiss him. 

The room is silent as the night, and Brenda wonders how they can’t hear her racing heartbeat. 

“I love you,” Thomas says with a heavy breath and his eyes trained on the boy under him. 

The words hit Brenda like a slap to the face. She curses internally at her feet for not cooperating with her need to get out of here. She can’t hear anymore. 

“From that moment you ran into the maze, I knew I would follow you anywhere. I love you,” Newt whispers in response. 

Brenda looks away before she can see them kiss another time. 

The door is closed behind her before the first shirt touches the ground.


End file.
